


I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Alex, Exhibitionism, For the most part, M/M, POV Alex Manes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Michael and Alex dare each other to have sex at the Wild Pony in the bathroom.





	I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home

“You’re not losing your nerve now are you?” Michael asks as he returns from the bar with yet another round of tequila. Alex would have already lost count if it weren’t for the empties littering their table.

“No. Are you?” Alex takes his hand as he slides into the booth and licks a stripe right on the pad of Michael’s thumb. He then sprinkles it with salt, shoots the tequila in one swallow, and bites into a fresh lime wedge with a wicked grin. 

Michael is shaking his head at him, curls slung over his forehead just so, and Alex can’t help reaching for him, brushing those curls back. He knows he’s being more affectionate in public than Michael is used to, but dammit if they’re about to really do what they’ve planned than to hell with it, he’s going to do whatever feels right and touching Michael always feels right.

The Wild Pony is packed on Friday night and thankfully their friends are nowhere in sight, except for Maria who can hardly spare them a glance when she’s so busy at the bar. No one is noticing them in fact. The band is playing Closing Time, the locals are dancing or playing pool, and the night feels full of promise. It’s now or never.

“Come on,” Alex tugs at Michael as he’s finishing his shot.

“Now?” Michael asks and he sounds surprised like maybe he really did think Alex was going to chicken out. Alex had no intentions of chickening out.

“Now.”

Together they wind through the bar and slip into the bathroom. It’s not crowded, but it’s not empty by any means. They’ll have to play it just so.

Michael goes to take a piss and Alex washes his hands just to have something to do while they wait out the other patrons. The bathroom doesn’t smell as bad as it probably will by the end of the night. Maria usually keeps a close eye on things, so it smells of disinfectant and cigarette smoke. It wouldn’t matter though because Alex is already tight in his jeans just thinking about what Michael’s going to do to him in just a few minutes.

As he dries his hands Michael takes up a space at the sink and the last guy walks out. This is the window. It doesn’t matter to either of them who comes in, but they needed the place empty so they could slip into a stall together. That’s what they’d decided. Bathroom stall sex at the Wild Pony was certainly a first and Alex was beyond ready.

Thank god Michael was too, Alex thought as Michael practically pushed him into the last stall. Michael secures the latch and turns them both to press Alex against the door. They both reach for each other at the same time, hands sliding onto jaws, fingers tugging, caressing. Michael’s mouth is hot and tastes of their favorite tequila and lime. Alex wants to eat him up, but now really isn’t the time to take things slow. Alex goes for Michael’s belt first and Michael takes the hint, pulling open Alex’s fly with practiced ease. He slips his hands right into Alex’s boxer briefs and starts jerking his cock nice and fast. 

They break from the kiss as Alex’s head falls back and hit the door. He’s so close already because they’d been shamelessly teasing each other all night. Michael’s hand is rough, impatient and Alex follows his lead until they’re grunting against each other, hips rocking back and forth and Alex has to stop it before he comes all over Michael’s hand.

“Wait, wait, I want to come with you inside me.” Alex whispers..

“Fuck, you can’t just say shit like that to me.” Michael tells him, but he does stop and that gives Alex a moment to catch his breath.

Michael takes the time to fully drop his pants so Alex follows suit and he turns to the wall tossing a coy smile over his shoulder at Michael who already looks totally debauched. “You have the lube?” He asks and Michael holds it up with a grin.

“Oh yeah. I’m a real boy scout,” he teases as he opens the little flip to lid and squirts some into his hand.

It’s crowded, but they’re used to crowded. Admittedly they now spend more time in Alex’s cabin than Michael’s Airstream, but still, they’re both good at anticipating how they each need to move. 

Michael moves in close, laying a kiss to Alex’s shoulder as he slides a cold wet finger inside Alex. Alex shivers at the intrusion, but spreads his legs a little further, telling himself to relax. He’s not thinking about the germs on the wall or the fact that his leg isn’t going to withstand this position long. All he can focus on is Michael’s fingers, two now, as they move in and out of him, prepping him fast, faster than usual.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Alex says.

“Yeah?” Michael’s fingers still but stay inside of him.

“Yeah, I’m good, come on. Fuck me.”

“You have a filthy mouth on you when you drink tequila, do you know that?” Michael asks as he pulls his fingers out carefully. Then he’s lining up his cock and it’s a shock of heat at Alex’s entrance. 

“Ahh, I know, so shut me up already,” Alex taunts.

“Shut up, Alex,” Michael whispers. He follows through, though, and it’s so good. He slides right in, to the hilt, until their hips are flush and Alex can’t help but sigh. This never gets old.

It works too, because now Alex can’t even think a single word to speak. His eyes close as Michael sucks the junction between his neck and shoulder where he knows Alex is most sensitive.

Then he’s moving and he’s anything but gentle. He sets up a punishing pace that Alex can only stand there and take. He’s pressed to the wall so hard it almost hurts. And of course that’s when the door opens and a rowdy group comes in to pee.

Alex worries briefly that they’ll be heard, which if he’s honest with himself is half the point of this little experiment, but then Michael claps a hand over his mouth. Was he making noise? He must have been but now it’s muffed against Michale’s palm.

Michael keeps up his pace, but he’s closer, impossibly so. Barely pulling out before pushing in again, lighting up all of Alex’s nerve endings. He changes angles and there, right there is where Alex needs him, but he can’t say so can he? He squirms a bit to try and get the point across and Michael is there in his ear whispering to him so softly he can barely hear it.

“Shhh, I got you.” 

The sounds outside the stall fade away because Michael does have him. He keeps hitting Alex’s prostate over and over again until Alex loses all coherent thought. It’s just the slick slide of Michael’s cock spearing into him, taking him apart, and he can feel his orgasm rushing toward him, pushing him higher and higher.

He can’t tell Michael, which is somehow hot, all he can do is stand there and take it as Michael reaches around and begins to jerk him off. His teeth sink into Alex’s shoulder and that’s it, that’s all he can take. He tenses all over and comes in thick ropes over Michael’s hand. Michael follows along right with him, pulsing warmth inside of Alex until they both collapse against the wall.

Michael pulls out slowly and Alex can hear him doing up his pants, but Alex still can’t move. The world is still coming back into focus. 

“You good?” Michael asks gruffly. The bathroom is quiet once more so Alex manages a reply.

“I’m fucking fantastic.” He laughs. Best idea ever.

“You and that mouth.” Michael laughs.

“You love it.”   
“You know I do.” Michael tells him, and then his face goes serious. “You know I do, right?”

Alex knows, but it’s always nice to hear. “Why don’t you tell me just so I can be sure.” 

“I love you Alex Manes. Every part of you.” Michael tells him.

“I love you too, Michael Guerin.”

They don’t make it back to the Wild Pony for two weeks, but when they do Maria tells them in no uncertain terms that there will be no more bathroom sex on her watch. That’s okay by them though, they still have a million firsts to share and a lifetime to do it.


End file.
